Six Week Can Change A Lot
by JailyForever
Summary: Lily and James broke up. Six weeks later Lily is wondering why he hasn't tried to win her back


**Team:** Holyhead Harpies

 **Position:** Keeper

 **Prompt:** 2000's: We Belong Together — Mariah Carey

 **Word Count:** 1093

Six Weeks Can Change A Lot

" _I don't love you. I never have and I never will."_

When Lily spoke those words she never realised just how much she would come to regret them.

She had never considered the possibility of a reality where James wasn't present in her life being a proverbial pain in her arse.

She had never considered the possibility that James Potter would give up and move on. She had doubted that he even knew the meaning of the phrase: 'give up.'

How wrong she was!

~o~o~o~

An entire summer had passed since she had screamed those words at her boyfriend of only two months. Lily couldn't even remember why she had said them—only that he had somehow managed to annoy her in typical James fashion.

And in those six weeks, Lily had lost count of the number of times she had been so close to calling James out to tell him about something hilarious she had just seen which she knew he would appreciate.

Lily wanted James back, but the stubborn part of herself refused to eat humble pie and apologise to him. It was almost an unwritten rule between the two of them that he does all the chasing—so why wasn't he now? Why hadn't he made one single attempt to 'win' her back?

The answer came on the first day of the new term and it spread around the school like wildfire.

~o~o~o~

" _Have you heard about James Potter?"_

" _I know what a shock!"_

" _I can't say I'm surprised. Those two have always been too close to be just best friends."_

" _But, James Potter and Sirius Black - dating. I never saw that one coming."_

" _Do you think Lily turned him? Or was he always gay?"_

Everywhere Lily went, she overheard conversations and they were all about James and Sirius. Every time people noticed she was there, they immediately gave her pitiful glances and stopped talking.

Lily didn't understand why everyone was being so gullible. Surely they must realise that James and Sirius were just plotting some elaborate prank—there was absolutely no way they were an item.

Or, maybe this was James' way of trying to get her to rile her up?

Well there was absolutely no way she was going to let James see any reaction from her.

"Lily, I just heard the news. How are you coping?" her best friend, Alice, asked, embracing her in a tight hug.

"I'm fine. Great even. Why wouldn't I be?" Lily replied as she caught sight of her ex walking through the school gates.

Her eyes followed James as he walked towards his group of friends. The summer had been good to him.

"You have heard about James and Sirius, right? How they're dating? My Frank told me it happened during the summer and—"

"Alice, it's not true. James and Sirius are just… I don't know… plotting. They're not—"

Lily stopped talking as the two boys she was so adamant were not an item leaned forwards and kissed.

"That proves nothing," Lily said, fighting to keep her voice even. "I'll see you in registration. I have to pee."

Without giving Alice a chance to reply or offer to come with her, Lily speed walked towards the school entrance trying to wipe the image of James kissing someone who wasn't her from her mind.

~o~o~o~

They belonged together so why was he going around kissing Sirius Black? Surely it was no coincidence that he was doing it every time she happened to be nearby. He was trying to make her jealous.

Lily had to know what they did when they didn't know she was around. She had to find proof that they were just putting on a charade.

~o~o~o~

Lily hovered behind the tree as James and Sirius walked past, hand in hand seemingly blissfully happy. Lily missed the warmth of James' hand in her own. It should be her hand he was holding—not Sirius'.

Lily strained her ears as she tried to hear what they were talking about, hoping to overhear some hint that they were lying as she continued to follow them, remaining hidden behind the line of trees.

"What do you want to do tonight?"

"Besides you?" Sirius asked.

"Be serious for once in your life."

"I am Sirius all of the time," Sirius laughed. "Unfortunately the parental units have demanded a family dinner so I can't do anything tonight."

"Since when have you paid any attention to them?"

"Probably since they almost caught us during the summer," Sirius whispered.

Lily couldn't hear any more of what the 'happy couple' were saying as they moved out of view and out of earshot. But, Lily knew one thing—James would be alone tonight meaning it would be the perfect opportunity to get him back and show him exactly what he was missing out on.

~o~o~o~

Lily looked up at the second storey window. The light was on meaning someone was in there—James. She inhaled a deep breath and started to climb the vine which crept up the wall as she had done so many times during their relationship.

When she reached the top, she jiggled the bottom of the window and opened it. Her jaw dropped slightly as she took in the half naked sight of James. She had missed this.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" James demanded, reaching for his shirt and quickly putting it on.

"I missed you," Lily whispered, closing the distance between them. "We belong together, James. I want you back. I love you."

Lily placed both of her hands on James' cheeks and kissed him gently on the lips. Two rough hands pushed her away before she could go any further.

"Lily, stop!" James ordered. "I don't love you."

"You don't mean that," Lily laughed. "All those years chasing after me, begging me to go out with you, and in six weeks you no longer want me. You still want me."

Lily reached out and pulled James towards her, kissing him once again, only to be pushed away onto the bed.

"I don't want you," James hissed. "I am in love with Sirius."

"What?" Lily gasped.

"You heard me. Now leave whilst you still have a little bit of dignity."

Without replying to James, Lily stood up and walked over to the window and climbed out. She took one last look at James, feeling full of regret over throwing away what they had. They belonged together, but there was something else in their way now—Sirius Black—and she had to get rid of that obstacle.


End file.
